Proposta Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao entendia como ela poderia fazer ele se sentir assim, ele nao era do sujeito que amava tao facil, mas ela mostraria a ele o que era o verdadeiro amor


**Proposta.**

**Daniel.**

Ele caminhava pelos corredores inquieto, não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo com ele, ele era um Malfoy, tudo bem que ele já tinha renegado o nome dele, mas ficar assim por causa de uma garota? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-Oi Draquinho –ele fecha os olhos ao ouvir Pansy o chamar, odiava quando ela fazia isso e para fazer isso ainda pior, ela estava passando ao lado dela junto com o primo, ela pode ver o sorriso maroto daquela garota, por que ela afetava ele assim?

-Parkinson –ele fala friamente, tanto que a garota se afasta um pouco dele –estou cansado de você me chamar assim, vê se eu estou em uma esquina no Brasil –e sai sem falar mais nada, mas antes de virar o corredor ainda pode ver ela sorrir para ele.

**Vou me dar inteiro pra esta mulher  
Vou dar a vida se ela quiser  
Quero ser prazer na hora de amar  
Quero ser o planto se ela chorar  
Vou ser o motivo da sua ilusão  
Eu vou ser carinho eu vou ser paixão  
Vou ser o consolo da sua tristeza  
Quero ser a vida do seu coração.**

Ele pensava, tinha começado no trem, tudo voltava lá, ele tinha pedido para falar com Harry a sós, mas não imaginava quem era as garotas novas que andavam com ele, foi então que os olhos dele se caíram sobre ela, algo sobre ela a fascinava, não era apenas a beleza que ela tinha, mas os olhos dela tinha algo que demonstrava algo diferente do que as hostilidades dos outros no compartimento, aquele olhar parecia derreter a frieza que os Malfoy são ensinados desde o começo da vida e pela primeira vez na vida, Draco Malfoy teve que fazer esforço para não parecer um bobo apaixonado.

**Não quero não devo não posso ficar  
Sem ela sei que vou sofrer  
Será esta mulher querida  
Amante, amiga desse meu viver.**

Ele andava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal da sonserina, não conseguia dormir, tudo fazia lembrar a ela e isso já estava começando a deixar ele preocupado, por que aquela garota não saia de seus pensamentos? Harry tinha falado para ele conversar com a mãe dele, mas ele poderia falar sobre isso? Como isso poderia resolver, ele suspira e se senta no sofá perto da lareira e fica um bom tempo encarando as chamas, talvez era melhor seguir os conselhos do cicatriz uma vez na vida.

**Vou pagar o preço que a vida cobrar  
Pra conservar esta amor verdade  
Se a felicidade é apenas momentos  
Quero ser momentos de felicidade  
Se acaso a sorte nos separar  
Vão ficar as marcas do amor esculpidas  
Morreras por mim aonde estiver  
Morrerei por ti o resto da vida.**

Tinha conversado com a mãe dele, ele não imaginava tudo o que ela passou para ficar com Lupin, não imaginava que alguém pudesse amar assim, era tão fácil deixar de sentir ao que ela passou, mas como a mãe dele falou, o amor deles era maior que qualquer coisa que poderia acontecer entre eles, ela lutou pelo o amor dele e nunca tinha se arrependido, será que ele poderia fazer o mesmo? Derrepente ele a vê entrando na sala de feitiços, sim, ele poderia e faria ela ver o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy.

**Não quero não devo não posso ficar  
Sem ela sei que vou sofrer  
Será esta mulher querida  
Amante, amiga desse meu viver.**

-No que pensa? –Hellen pergunta com um sorriso se aconchegando mais nele, fazia um mês que ele tinha feito aquele jantar romântico em que o admirador secreto tinha se revelado e eles ainda namoravam escondidos.

-Em como você me deixa –ele fala vagamente, ela se vira para encará-lo –você me deixa confuso... Descontrolado... E muitas coisas que eu não sei definir –ele a abraça mais forte –mas adoro cada coisa que eu sinto por você –ele se inclina e a beija apaixonadamente –eu te amo Hellen Drake Potter... De todo o meu coração –os dois voltam a se abraçar e ver as estrelas no céu que pareciam brilhar diante do amor daquele casal.

**ESTA SONG VAI NOVAMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA SAMANTHA BLACK.RSRS QUE EU ACABEI DE DESCOBRIR QUE ELA PEGOU O NOME DA MINHA FICS.RSRSRS ETE ADORO LINDA.. VALEU PELA HOMENAGEM.RSRSRS**


End file.
